


The Third Wheel

by bucknastybarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes one-shot, Bucky Barnes oneshot, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Bucky oneshot, Bucky x Reader, Bucky x You - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, James Barnes - Freeform, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Reader Insert, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, bucky barnes fic, bucky barnes x you - Freeform, bucky fluff, james bucky barnes - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucknastybarnes/pseuds/bucknastybarnes
Summary: this is a request that I got on tumblr for a reader who has a service dog for anxiety- I pictured a corgi but you're welcome to picture whatever kind of dog you like ;)





	The Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> warnings- mentions of anxiety, panic attacks.

Tony Stark was full of good ideas.

From creating multiple AI’s, miniaturizing arc reactor technology, making a robotic suit out of spare missile parts in a cave, creating his own fucking element, utilizing nanotechnology to make aforementioned suits, and becoming an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics in a single night, it was safe to say he was a genius.

But of all the incredible ideas Tony had over the years, suggesting you get a service dog for your anxiety attacks was the greatest in your eyes.

He had brought it up when you ended up in a utility closet, puking into a mop bucket because you couldn’t even make it to the restroom before getting sick after having to give a brief mission report in front of a group of S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

You had disagreed, saying that stage fright was perfectly normal. After all, up to 75% of the general population suffers from glossophobia- the fear of public speaking.

It wasn’t until you had to walk up to a counter in a restaurant and simply order food for yourself and passed out that you admitted that you had a problem and needed to seek medical attention.

In addition to seeing a psychiatrist for a medication regime and meeting with a therapist twice a week, you began to research service dogs.

Then Tony took you to meet Piper, and any doubts you had about getting an emotional therapy dog when out of the window.

Piper took to you immediately, and you couldn’t help but feel as though she needed you as much as you needed her.

You played with her in the yard of the compound every day to make sure she got a proper amount of exercise, she stayed by your side in large crowds of people. You gave her baths regularly and brushed her ridiculously thick coat every day to keep her feeling pretty, she calmed you by providing tactile stimulation such as licking your face when you went into an emotional overload. You would always keep a steady supply of her favorite treats, she would always comfort you when you suffered from night terrors.

Tonight was a very calm night for the two of you. You lay spread out on the couch in the common room, eyes glued to John Wick 2 as it played on the screen. Piper lay at your feet, cuddled into a ball and fast asleep.

You were thankful to have the living room to yourself for the night. As much as you loved your teammates, it was refreshing to be able to charge your social battery in peace.

Nat, as always, made sure you felt welcome to join her, Wanda, Sam and Clint when they went out for drinks but as usual, you politely declined, opting to stay home with Piper and eat Thai food in your pajamas.

Steve had mentioned going out with Sharon, and Tony and Pepper had taken a mini vacation to the Florida Keys for the weekend, leaving you home alone.

Well, almost alone.

You were painfully aware of Bucky’s presence behind you as he fixed himself a sandwich in the kitchen.

To say that Bucky made you nervous was an understatement. But it wasn’t like the usual anxiety you felt. It wasn’t panic attacks, hypersensitivity, and disassociating.

No. It was butterflies and shy glances and blushing every time you looked at him because he was just so fucking beautiful and made you feel so inexplicably safe.

It was the only kind of nervousness that you welcomed, asides from the slight bit of nervousness associated with pre-mission jitters.

You didn’t realize that you had been watching Bucky from your place on the couch until he smile at you with a mouthful of ham and cheese sandwich.

“Whatcha watching, doll?”

“The second John Wick movie. I’m refreshing my memory before the new one comes out this weekend.”

“Oh yeah, I watched a bit of the first one with Sam! Mind if I join you?” he walked over, motioning towards a spot on the end of the couch that wasn’t occupied by you or Piper.

“Of course not,” you smiled at him, happy to be in his company.

The two of you watched the movie in a comfortable silence, something that was rare for you to share with another person. Normally it was stiff, unnatural. Even with the people that you loved most- Tony, Nat, Sam, Steve- you struggled to advance conversations but felt anxious the second they ended.

But not Bucky. When you had talked to Nat about it, she suggested it was because he understood a lot of your anxieties. He himself dealt with social anxiety and suffered from panic attacks triggered by his past.

He turned to you as the movie ended and the credits began to roll.

“I think we should go see the new one when it comes to theaters.”

Heat immediately flushed to your cheeks.

“We?” you asked, your voice attempting to crack.

“We,” he confirmed. “You and me. And Piper, of course. Like.. a date, if you would like.” You were too surprised to notice the hopefulness in his voice. No one had ever asked you on a date while knowing that Piper was part of the package.

“You.. would go on a date with me?”

He furrowed his brows together, his forehead creasing in confusion.

“Of course. I’ve wanted to for a while, just didn’t know how to ask ya. I thought I would use this as an opportunity.”

When you didn’t respond, he started to backtrack.

“If you don’t want to, it’s completely fine, I can always watch it when it comes out on DVD, it’s not a big deal-“

“No!” you interrupted him. “I would like that a lot, Buck. It’s just.. most people aren’t too turned on by Piper third wheeling it,” you tugged your bottom lip between your teeth, wanting to shrink into your hoodie.

He placed a delicate hand over yours which rested on your knee.

“Well, I would be honored to be a third wheel to you and Piper, if you’ll let me.”

———

“I can’t believe there’s going to be a fourth one,” you exclaimed as the three of you exited the theater. “The poor guy really can’t catch a break.”

Bucky laughed in agreement, cautiously taking your hand in his own. You squeezed his back, assuring him that the action was more than welcome.

You walked hand in hand to a quaint park just a few blocks away, Bucky on your left and Piper on your right, feeling completely at peace.

Bucky stopped when you came to a bench, overlooking a small pond that was littered with geese.

“Thank you..” Bucky scooted closer to you so that you could feel the warmth of his body. You involuntarily leaned into him. “For coming with me tonight. I know getting out- being around people you don’t know- it’s out of your comfort zone. It’s out of mine too, but I want you to know that when I’m around you, I feel like I can do things I normally wouldn’t even think about.”

His revelation made your heart soar and you couldn’t stop yourself as you leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his lips.

“I feel like I’m on a cloud when I’m with you, Buck.” Piped stirred at your feet.

“And you too, Piper.”


End file.
